Coming Home
by autumn.rain08
Summary: Four years ago, Elizabeth Bennet left London and her boyfriend of three years, William Darcy without saying good-bye, leaving him broken-hearted. Now, a birthday celebration brings the old couple together after years of no contact. Why did Elizabeth ever leave in the first place? Do Elizabeth and Darcy still love each other? Or have they moved on from the past?


_**A/N: Hello! This is autumnrain08 and this is my new story. Having become a recent fan of the LBD series, I instantly had went to re-watch the film and re-read the book and suddenly had this desire to write a story. This isn't a re-make of Austen's P&P nor is it an LBD story either. But, I do hope that you will enjoy the story regardless if you love these characters as much as I do.**_

* * *

**_._**

Darcy disliked the rain.

No. That was an understatement.

He _loathed_ it.

.

Amidst the downpour, Darcy advanced through the umbrella-clad streets of London, feeling the fabric of his dress shirt cling onto his back, revealing the outline of his tense muscles. His Italian leather shoes were soaked to the sole, his pants almost in the same state of fashion as he lifts his hand to wipe the raindrops that rested on his furrowed brows.

_As if this day couldn't get any worse._ Darcy thought to himself.

Thirty-one year old William Darcy was currently heading home from one of the worst days of his entire life. It was an off-start day when he woke up late that morning after missing his alarm that would normally wake up the early riser. Cursing to himself for not beating rush hour traffic, Darcy made a run to catch the morning tube which in turn caused him to forget his daily coffee run at the local coffee shop just a few blocks down from his house. As a result, Darcy received a cup of coffee from his assistant upon his arrival at Pemberley Communications, only to have its contents splash onto his clean Armani suit after an intern had ran into him accidentally by the elevators. And with an early morning meeting within minutes, Darcy thanked the heavens that he kept an extra suit in his office for days where staying late at the company was necessary. Unfortunately, the jacket of his suit was still at the dry cleaners, so he attended an important business meeting in a state of undress.

To top off his already stressful day, Darcy still had many flaws to correct for the company's new expansion in San Francisco. And although he managed to leave the company at a reasonable hour, the city of London experienced a heavy rainfall – a weather forecast that Darcy was not prepared for. After exiting the tube, Darcy charged through the rain when he couldn't find any available cabbies.

Today was just not his day.

.

Once he arrived at the front door, Darcy rustled into his trouser pocket and pulled out the key to his home – his childhood home and his future family home. Upon unlocking the door, he immediately kicked off his dress shoes and ran his hand through his hair to shake off any droplets of water from his head. He tossed his keys onto the wooden table that greeted him by the door as his hands fumbled around to find the light switch for the lobby.

"Lizzie?" Darcy called out, hoping to see his twenty-four year old girlfriend of three years come skipping into the lobby to lighten up his terrible day.

Despite their seven year age difference, Darcy was bewitched by Elizabeth's beauty, intelligence, and overall character. They had met by chance when Elizabeth tagged along with her eldest sister, Jane, to a brunch date with her new beau, Charles Bingley, who just so happened to be Darcy's childhood friend. At that moment, they instantly clicked and the two have been inseparable since.

Darcy called, but there was no reply.

"Lizzie?" he repeated, projecting his voice a little louder in case she hadn't heard his calling.

There was still no answer.

.

Walking down the hall, Darcy noticed the lights to the living room on, spilling a soft glow of light into the dark hallway. He was by the foot of the entrance when he noticed another familiar face that wasn't Elizabeth Bennet.

"Gigi?"

Georgiana Darcy was sitting in the middle of the leather couch, her elbows resting against her knees and her head looking down upon the carpeted floor. Upon hearing her brother's voice resonate through the spacious room, she looked up from the ground, her vision impaired by the tears that were threatening to fall. After acknowledging Darcy's presence, her eyes shifted back to the floor, unable to look at him. However, Gigi didn't look away fast enough. The glisten from her eyes did not go unnoticed by Darcy and he was immediately concerned for his younger sister's well being. Within a few long strides, he was by Gigi's side, squatting down to get a closer look at her face.

"Georgiana what's wrong?" he asked anxiously. "Are you hurt? What happened?"

Darcy did not get a quick response, only hearing the muffled cries of his sister, tearing his heart to a million pieces. What could have possibly happened to leave Georgiana in this state? And what could he do to mend the situation?

"…What did you _do_, William?" she asked, in an accusatory tone.

Darcy frowned in confusion. "What are you talking about? What on earth is the matter?"

Gigi's head fell back down, shaking in dismay at her older brother – clearly disappointed by his answer. The suspense of it all was killing him. A part of Darcy wanted to shake Gigi's shoulders and find the cause for her distress. But, knowing his sister's character, Darcy had to be patient and waited until she was calm enough to answer. Wiping the remnants of her tears, Gigi rose from her position on the couch, rubbing her hands against her jeans in the process. Darcy rose from his position and stood in anxiousness. He watched Georgiana walk over to the fireplace where she revealed a small, white sheet of paper that sat on top the stone mantel. Walking towards her brother, Gigi pushes the note at Darcy's drenched torso in a manner that was much forceful than what he usually accustomed to.

"You tell me, Will," Georgiana replied weakly.

Darcy grabs a hold of the note that was now dampened by his shirt. Despite the ink slightly smudging, he could still clearly make out the two words that would shake him to the core and forever change the course of his life.

.

_I'm sorry._

_._

Frowning in confusion, Darcy flipped the paper over to find any other clues as to what this meant, but that was the only message that was written in Elizabeth's handwriting.

.

_I'm sorry._

_._

"I…I don't understand…" Darcy mumbled, still trying to process the very short note.

.

_I'm sorry._

_._

"What part do you _not_ understand, Will?!" Georgiana shouted, absolutely furious at Darcy's oblivious state of mind. "…She's gone, Will. Lizzie is gone! The only girl that actually cared about more than just your fortune and your status and you drove her away!"

.

_I'm sorry._

_._

Darcy froze in his spot. Despite his stiff body, his hand trembling with Lizzie's note still in it

_Gone?_

With less accusation, "Will…What did you do?"

Darcy looked up to meet eyes with Gigi, his face lifeless, void of any expression. It was a trait of his that he adopted after the death of his parents. It was a means of protecting Gigi and ensuring her that everything was going to be alright despite everything being in the wrong. But, if anybody knew him like Gigi did, then they would know that Darcy always showed his emotions through his eyes. One look into those cerulean eyes and they would notice fear, worry, and heartbreak. Darcy re-read the brief letter before charging up the stairs to the master bedroom – _their _bedroom, where they shared their most intimate moments together and freely expressed their love.

"Elizabeth?!" he shouted. "Elizabeth!"

Darcy threw open the bedroom door to find empty – empty of her belongings, her cheerful laughter, and most importantly, _her presence_. He began pulling out the drawers to the large armoire to find nothing but his casual wear sitting neatly in their place. Darcy ran to the closet to find empty hangers that once carried Elizabeth's clothing. Now, the closet only consisted of his pressed suits and jackets. With one last shred of hope, he turned to his right, only to find Elizabeth's vanity completely void of any of her personal belongings. The delicate cream-coloured fixture was barren of all perfumes and lotions – scents that intoxicated Darcy whenever he would go and kiss the nape of Elizabeth's neck. The vanity was bare … except for one prized possession that sat right in the middle of the vanity – a gift Darcy had given to Elizabeth for their first anniversary.

_His mother's music box._

Darcy could recall Elizabeth's first encounter with the music box, admiring the great delicate handiwork that was involved in creating it. It was handcrafted by a woodworker in the 1800s upon the request by one of Darcy's ancestors as a gift to his wife on their wedding day. It was of great sentimental value to the Darcy household and was passed down from generation to generation until Darcy's mother presented this heirloom to him for his future partner. For their first anniversary together, Elizabeth and Darcy agreed not to spend a lot of money on their gifts. But, wanting to give her something of great value and sentiment, Darcy presented Elizabeth with it, in request that she treasure it as much as his mother did.

And now, it sat in the empty room without its owner.

.

_I'm sorry._

.

Darcy squeezed his eyes shut upon recalling the two words that haunted his mind.

.

_I'm sorry._

_._

Without realizing, tears had escaped his eyes, which in turn broke down the strong man. His knees gave way and Darcy crumpled to the floor, consumed by great emotion as he cried relentlessly of the loss he just incurred.

_What did he do that drove his Elizabeth away?_

_Why did she leave?_

_Was she unhappy?_

_Did she no longer love him?_

.

These were questions that Darcy could not answer because he just simply didn't know at his current delirious state. But, there was one thing Darcy knew without a doubt.

.

Elizabeth Bennet had broken William Darcy's heart.

_**-FOUR YEARS LATER-**_

_._

_Dear Elizabeth Bennet,_

_You are cordially invited to the first birthday of_

_Willow Ann Bingley_

_On this joyous occasion, the celebration will be held at Netherfield on the twenty-fourth of June. The greatest gift we can receive is your attendance to commemorate our daughter's very special day._

_Please RSVP with the card provided, confirming your attendance._

_We look forward to seeing you._

_-Charles & Jane Bingley-_

_._

_._

"_Good afternoon ladies and gentlemen, this is your Captain speaking. It is currently 4:32p.m. London time and a fine afternoon we are having. We are approximately half an hour away from Heathrow Airport and will soon make our descent. At this time, I would like to kindly ask for all passengers to return to their seats and place your trays and seats back into their upright positions. For your safety, make sure your seatbelts are securely fastened and that any carry-on luggage you may have with you is stowed away underneath your seat or in the comportments above you. And finally, please turn off any electronic devices until we have landed and are safely parked at the airport gate. Thank you for flying with British Airways. We hope that you had a pleasant flight."_

_._

London.

Home.

.

Elizabeth Bennet, after nearly four years away from London, she was finally home. Leaving her past behind, Elizabeth packed all her belongings and moved to the bustling city of New York to begin a new life – a new life without the shadows of her past persistently haunting her every move. Having been born and raised in London, she has had such fond memories. Remnants from her childhood and well into her young adulthood were scattered throughout the city Elizabeth can comfortably call home. And yet, despite all these wonderful memories Elizabeth has come to treasure, it was always the pain and heartache that she would recollect of what she would consider the 'darkest years' of her life. And remaining in London was only a constant reminder of that. As a result, she fled. She fled to a place where she could blend amidst the crowd, becoming an unrecognizable face to those around the unfamiliar territory. To Elizabeth, flying to New York was her opportunity to create a blank slate.

.

It was her opportunity to reclaim control of her life once more.

.

Of course, her departure did not come without consequence. Having left in such haste, Elizabeth didn't say good-bye to her loved ones other than her immediate family and Charlotte, best friend since childhood. Even then, their farewells were brief at Heathrow Airport as Elizabeth was preparing for her departure. Elizabeth let herself believe that leaving in silence would make the transition to New York easier. Was it because she was afraid of confronting those who cared for her? Perhaps. Was it cowardice of her to run away without any reasonable explanation for her leave? Absolutely. And yet, Elizabeth threw all rationality out the window and as a result, she didn't say good-bye to Charles, Georgiana, Robert, and even…

.

_Darcy_.

William Darcy – the man she devoted her happiness to, the man that changed her life…

.

…and the man that she left broken hearted.

.

After four years away from home, twenty-eight year old Elizabeth Bennet, was finally reopening an old wound that had left a scar on her heart. Even though she was the one who ran away, it didn't mean that she wasn't upset by the whole ordeal. After all, she devoted three years with this man – the one man who Elizabeth thought she could truly spend her entire life with. But, events of the past distorted this dream and sent Elizabeth packing to tend the wounds that she endured in the remaining period of their relationship.

With age, came knowledge. While regaining a new life in New York, Elizabeth couldn't help but to reflect on her cowardice and felt the need to mend the relationships that she had disconnected four years ago. And having been invited to her niece's first birthday, this was Elizabeth's chance to regain the trust of endearing friends. Everyone was attending, giving her the chance to reconnect those severed ties with Charles, Georgiana, Robert, and William.

.

_Elizabeth Bennet was going to make amends with William Darcy._

* * *

_**A/N: I hope everyone enjoyed the epilogue which in turn sets the story. :) I shall hope to update this as soon as possible, but I am currently swamped with mounds of work for school.**  
_

_**Please leave comments whether they be friendly shout-outs or comments regarding the story itself. Suggestions/critiques are welcomed!  
**_

_**Hope to see you all for the next update!  
**_

_**-autumnrain08-  
**_


End file.
